1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to padding for rails and more particularly pertains to a new bed rail pad for protecting a user from bed rails and for keeping items on a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of padding for rails is known in the prior art. More specifically, padding for rails heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,530; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,025; U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,663; U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,817; U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,112; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 299,393.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bed rail pad which includes a tubular pad member and netting extending between pad members to form a barrier.
the bed rail pads according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a user from bed rails and for keeping items on a bed.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of padding for rails now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new bed rail pad construction wherein the same can be utilized for protecting a user from bed rails and for keeping items on a bed.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new bed rail pads apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the padding for rails mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bed rail pads which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art padding for rails, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of pads. Each of the pads has a generally tubular shape. Each of the pads is elongated and has a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends and the second ends is open. Each of the pads has an elongated slit therethrough that extends between the first and second ends such that a first edge and a second edge are defined. The first edges have an elongated lip coupled thereto. Each of the elongated lips extends between the first and second ends and is positioned generally adjacent to an inner surface of the pad. Each of the second edges has an elongated flange coupled thereto. Each of the elongated flanges extends between the first and second ends and is positioned generally adjacent to an outer surface of the pad. An outer surface of each of the elongated lips may be abutted against an inner surface of a respective elongated flange. A plurality of fastening means removably fasten lips to the flanges.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new bed rail pad apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the padding for rails mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bed rail pad which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art padding for rails, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new bed rail pad which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new bed rail pad which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new bed rail pad which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such bed rail pads economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bed rail pad which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bed rail pad for protecting a user from bed rails and for keeping items on a bed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide new bed rail pads that are retrofittable to existing bed railings.